


Stag Night

by Sojuexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Overstimulation, Pole Dancing, Shameless Smut, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sojuexo/pseuds/Sojuexo
Summary: Dalawang araw na lang bago ang kasal nila, mukhang natutukso pa si Chanyeol sa stripper na hinanda ng mga tropa n'ya. Ayaw n'yang magkasala kay Baekhyun but little did he know na ang lahat ng ito ay pakana ng fiancee n'ya.Alternatively, Baekhyun transforms into Chanyeol's very own stripper for his surprise stag party.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1: Tinatamad na ako mag-isip ng title

**Author's Note:**

> Ang pangit ng summary ko kasi antok na antok na talaga ako pero baka kasi inaantay n'yo ang ayuda ko. 
> 
> Tangina ang haba nito. Pero mas mahaba pa rin si Chanyeol. Char. 
> 
> BALIKAN NYO YUNG 772-774 BAGO BASAHIN ANG CHAPTER 2

Sobrang haba ng araw na ito for Chanyeol. 

Umaga pa lang, pagdating n'ya sa office na-badtrip na s'ya kasi may mali sa nagawang urgent na trabaho yung isang team n'ya. Namali daw ng order ng materials kaya baka ma-delay ng ilang araw, galit na galit tuloy s'ya. 

Messages at selfies sent na nga lang ni Baekhyun ang sumasalba sa araw n'ya eh. Mabuti na lang talaga at meron s'yang Baekhyun at Yohan. 

Tumawag pa nga sa kanya si Baekhyuun at lunch, nag-videocall while eating with Yohan. Yung init ng ulo ni Chanyeol automatically nag-disappear just by seeing Baekhyun and hearing Yohan laugh. 

He even promised Baekhyun na uuwi s'ya ng maaga today dahil natapos n'ya na plates n'ya at simpleng pirma na lang sana ang gagawin n'ya. 

But around four, nag-sabi sa kanya si Jongin na yung isang client nilang bago nag-request ng meeting tonight, hindi daw kasi pwede sa ibang araw talaga since his schedule is packed din. 

Naiinis s'ya sa client dahil biglaan magpasabi ng meeting at gabi pa. Kesyo wala na daw ibang time, kesyo may flight papuntang Sydney the next day. Napaka-arte eh, sinabihan naman n'ya beforehand na may mga tatapusin pa s'yang projects kaya hindi muna s'ya magse-set ng meetings. Kaso ang kulit daw kasi, pa-importante palibhasa sikat na celebrity. 

Imbes tuloy na family time tonight, napurnada pa at mukhang galit si Baekhyun sa kanya. 

Chanyeol had to call his driver para ipagmaneho sila ni Jongin papunta sa Labyrinth dahil he's too pissed to drive right now. 

Malakas na pumalatak si Chanyeol sa backseat habang nakikinig na mag-ring lang ang phone ni Baekhyun sa kabilang linya. Nakaka-ilang tawag na s'ya, ayaw talaga sagutin, wala na nga s'ya sa wisyo makipag-negotiate sa kliyente. 

Nagulat ang driver pati na rin si Jongin nang marinig ang malakas na pag-hampas ni Chanyeol sa upuan na leather pa nga kaya mas matunog ang pagtama ng palad n'ya. 

"S-Sir, medyo malapit na po tayo." ani Jongin na nakaupo sa passenger's. 

"I know." matalim ang tingin nito sa kanya at pasinghal na ang sagot. 

Kinakabahan tuloy lalo si Jongin so patagong nag-text ulit sa Stag Party group chat nila to let the others know na parating na sila. 

Meanwhile, for his fiancee, the day has been nothing but full of anticipation. He's a little nervous but he's been looking forward for this day. 

Around nine in the morning pa lang nagre-ready na si Baekhyun. 

Actually, scratch that, he's been preparing for this day more than a month ago pa. 

He came up with the idea one night habang nanonood sila ng Magic Mike ni Chanyeol after they tucked Yohan in. Tapos nagbiro si Chanyeol. 

"Titig na titig ka naman d'yan sa mga yan, eh kayang kaya ko yan eh. I can even do better, sus." 

Baekhyun chuckled and hit him playfully. "Tanga ka talaga, syempre nanonood tayo, tititigan ko. Nababaliw ka na naman Chanyeol Yuri." 

"Baliw sa'yo." he nuzzles into Baekhyun's chest. 

"Baka pag sinayawan kita ng ganyan, mas mabaliw ka?" 

At ang nakahilatang Chanyeol noon, biglang napa-diretso ng upo. 

"Sige nga, Mahal?" 

He laughed, once again hitting Chanyeol. "Gago. 'Yoko nga, baka masundan si Yohan." 

"Ayaw mo yun, he'll have a playmate na? Dapat magamit na ulit yung mga infant stuff ni Yohan before pa maluma. Right?" Chanyeol replied with his brows dancing up and down teasingly. 

"Tigilan mo ako. Matutulog na ako," Baekhyun stands up from the couch at lumakad papunta ng kwarto. "Good night, bahala ka d'yan." 

Dismayado pa nga si Chanyeol noon, akala n'ya kasi makaka-score na ulit s'ya. El Niño na naman kasi ang sex life nila dahil madalas pagod sila pareho every night. Si Chanyeol, pagod from work schedules samantalang si Baekhyun, pagod from Papa duties and planning the wedding with Ate Yoora. 

Ang lala ng drought nila this time, daig pa yung times na nag-away sila ng matindi. At least kasi during those times may angry sex or make-up sex, eh ngayon? Kahit yata surprise sex wala, o kahit man lang quickie. 

So, Baekhyun wanted to make it up to his fiancee and bilang pre-wedding gift na rin, ganoin. 

That morning, when Chanyeol left for work, inasikaso n'ya muna si Yohan at nag-prepare for lunch. Since wala si Yaya, s'ya muna ang in charge. 

After lunch, like clockwork ay nakatulog si Yohan after s'ya maligo at manood ng cartoons sa TV. Baekhyun immediately put him in his cot at nag-prepare naman ng bath n'ya. 

He made sure to scrub, shave and moisturize. He cleaned up every nook and cranny of his whole body, syempre dapat malinis, mabango at makinis. He even made an appointment with a hairstylist at pinapunta ito sa condo nila para magpakulay ng buhok. Baekhyun's once dark brown hair turned into platinum blonde. All this for his surprise for Chanyeol.

Special yata ang gabing ito. 

That evening, tinawagan n'ya si Yaya to come over and watch Yohan. "Male-late po kami ng uwi ha, Yaya. Don't mention to Chanyeol na umalis po ako, if he asks, just say na natutulog po ako." 

"Nako, Sir Baek. Mukhang may date po kayo ni CY."

"Basta po, Yaya. Special event po tonight." he winked at the elder lady and said goodbye sa anak n'yang busy manood at magsayaw ng Baby Shark. 

He booked a Grab at habang iniintay ito sa harap ng building nila, napapakislot s'ya dahil ang uncomfortable ng fabric na umiipit sa gitna ng pwet n'ya, paano kasi ipinanloob n'ya na ang lingerie n'ya pati na rin dahil sa butt plug na suot n'ya. 

Para sa special event, he bought a red, strappy lingerie set na kumpleto from the choker to the garter at ang bonus: he bought a bunny tail butt plug, too. 

At oo, suot suot n'ya na lahat ito under his turtleneck sweater and joggers. Tapang s'ya eh. 

"Oh, ano, malapit na daw ba sila?" Nangangarag na dumating sa Labyrinth si Baekhyun bitbit pa ang isang tote bag kung saan n'ya nilagay ang mga props n'ya. 

Sehun welcomes him with a quick hug. "Yeah, as per Jongin, they'll be here in twenty daw. You know where the VIP is?" 

"Yes, of course." he winks. 

Junmyeon, Minseok, Jongdae and Kyungsoo are already there na rin, drinking at the bat samantalang si Lucas papalapit na rin to greet him. 

"Hey, you look gorgeous ha." Xuxi engulfs him into a tight hug. The last he's seen him ay noong binyag pa ni Yohan kaya naman miss nila ang isa't isa. 

In a friendly way, s'yempre. 

"Ikaw din, ano, wala kang date talaga? Wawa ka naman." 

"Ano ba'ng maitim na balak mo ha? Haliparot ka talaga, gusto mo pa VIP room." 

"Wala ka na do'n! Sige na, enjoy kayo ha. Stall him for like, half an hour muna tapos i-text mo ako kapag dadlahin n'yo na s'ya sa kwarto."

Lucas chortles, "Talagang may kababalaghan kayong gagawin doon, 'no? Sali." 

Nahampas tuloy s'ya ni Baekhyun sa noo. "Hoy ka! Di mo na talaga mahal buhay mo ano? Sige na nga! Ikaw ha, baka mamaya ikaw lang mag-enjoy sa mga strippers na kinuha n'yo? Ilan ba yun?"

Sumulpot naman si Jongdae sa likod n'ya, "Apat. The more the merrier, charot." 

"Aba, talaga nga rin naman. Sana pala hindi mo sinama si Min?" 

"Okay lang naman sa kanya, 'no. Hindi kaya seloso ang bebe kwa! CY can't relate!" tukso nito na nagpatawa naman sa mga kasama nila. 

"Bwisit ka, sige na nga! Magaayos na ako. See you!" he chuckles bago kumaway sa iba at dumiretso sa VIP room. 

Napanganga s'ya sa pagkamangha, never pa kasi s'ya nakapasok doon basta ang alam n'ya may VIP room. 

Tumunghay sandali si Baekhyun to scan the dimly lit room. May pole sa gitna, may itim na leather couch sa corner, a coffee table, a mini bar and small spotlights na nakatapat sa mini stage kung saan nandoon ang pole. 

Tamang tama pala to eh. Sabi nga ni Sehun madalas daw itong i-book ng may mga bachelor or bachelorette parties tapos may mga strippers din silang darating. The room is huge enough for twenty people to gather in at may space rin para sumayaw. 

Thankfully, may comfort room din itong sarili. Kasi naman, nakakahiya kung magtatanggal s'ya ng pants at sweater sa comfort room sa labas tapos makikita s'ya ng friends nila ano! 

This view is only for Chanyeol's eyes. 

Pumasok muna si Baekhyun sa comfort room at hinubad ang outer wear pati na rin ang shoes n'ya before s'ya naghilamos ng kaunti at nagsimulang mag-make up. 

May alam din naman ang baklitang ito sa make up, hilig n'ya kasi noon manood ng mga skin care routine videos at nasasabit na rin paminsan minsan ang make up videos. Although, basic lang ang alam n'ya. 

S'yempre, inuna ang serum at moisturizer bago ang primer and then ang foundation. Manipis lang ang layer ng foundation n'ya, wala naman masyadong pores and blemishes ito, pinagpala talaga sa skin and beauty department. 

Then, inayos n'ya ang kilay n'ya with just a spooly at brow pomade. Pak, okay na yan. Tapos, tsaka n'ya sinimulan ang biggest challenge sa make-up: ang winged eye liner. 

Naka-apat na try sya bago n'ya ito na-perfect, salamat sa Diyos talaga at nakisama ang skills n'ya. Doon lang naubos ang oras n'ya sa punyemas na eye liner eh! Gusto pa kasi yung may pa-fox eye amputa. 

His phone lights up with a text notification from Jongin. 

Putangina, nand'yan na sila. 

Minadali n'ya na ang mascarra, kaunting blush on, highlighter at syempre ang pak na pak na red lipstick. He even put on his newly bought perfume from Chanel. Minsan lang naman mag-splurge si Baekhyun, tinodo n'ya na for tonight. 

Sinuot na n'ya ang long silk gloves at black rin na thigh stockings bago ito i-clip connecting to the garter. May bunny ears headband pa nga s'ya eh. 

"Haay, tangina sana talaga mag-pay off ang pole dancing lessons ko. Ang mahal ng tuition doon, ang hirap pa tumakas kay Chanyeol para um-attend." sambit n'ya sa sarili habang sine-set ang bluetooth ng phone para ikonekta sa speakers. 

Umupo muna s'ya sa couch habang tinetext si Jongin para makibalita sa labas. Naririnig na kasi n'ya ang malakas na tugtog sa labas, mukhang dumating na ang strippers.


	2. Chapter 2:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Binalikan n'yo ba ang 772?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basta maraming typo, quingina.

Lumakas ang pagtibok ng puso ni Baekhyun habang sinusuot ang lace rin na mask n'ya to add mystery to his outfit. 

Hindi ito face mask na anti-COVID ha! As in mask sa eyes, ganorn. 

Alam naman n'yang may possibility na malaman agad ni Chanyeol na s'ya itong burikat na nag-anyong stripper dahil, hello, ilang taon na silang nagsasama at ilang beses na s'yang nakitang hubo't hubad no'n, kabisado na ata no'n ang katawan n'ya. Pero wala lang, bet n'ya lang yung may pa-mask effect para mas sultry. 

From the outside, nagtaka si Chanyeol kung bakit may faint music na nanggagaling sa loob ng VIP. As far as he knows, sila sila lang ang nasa Labyrinth tonight. 

Pero hindi na lang din n'ya gaanong inintindi baka lang naiwan ni Sehun na naka-on ang music doon or something. 

The VIP lounge has a red door na black velvet ang surface at may gold door knob and door knocker in the shape of a gargoyle's head kung saan sa bibig nito naka-konekta ang ring-shaped knocker. 

Once you open it, hindi pa agad tatambad ang kwarto, instead there is a short hallway that leads to an arch where a red and gold curtain hangs. 

Of course, alam ni Chanyeol ang interior ng kwarto dahil s'ya ang nag-design nito. In fact, he designed the whole bar for Sehun. 

He knows about the corner leather couch, the lighting, the pole and mini stage, the spotlight and every other furniture and design inside the VIP room pero hindi s'ya aware na pag-pasok n'ya, may nagiintay sa kanya sa loob. 

"Putangina," inis na sambit n'ya. "Pati ba naman dito, may naghihintay?" 

Paaalisin na sana ni Chanyeol ang stripper na naka-tayo sa may pole stage pero bigla itong humarap sa kanya, umiindak sa bawat bagsak ng musikang bumabalot sa madilim na kwarto. 

Napahinto si Chanyeol dahil, shit, this stripper is different from the ones na nakita n'ya sa baba. This one has an unknown pull on him at kahit gusto n'ya itong patigilin sa paggiling, hindi s'ya makagalaw sa kinakatayuan n'ya. 

The bright spotlight makes his skin shine, at ang dark colors ng suot n'yang lingerie set ay mas lalong nagpaangat ng kaputian n'ya. 

Nangaakit ang bawat galaw n'ya lalong lalo na ang pula n'yang mga labi na may ngising naka-porma, humahalina sa matipunong lalake na nakatitig sa kanya. 

Alina Baraz's Show Me plays on the speakers while the stranger in dark red lingerie sways his hips along with the sensual music. 

Chanyeol watches in awe habang nanonood s'yang umikot ito on the pole, moving so delicately na para ba'ng dancing on the pole is the easiest thing he could do. Then, the stranger puts his feet back on the ground and slowly walks over to the tall, unmoving man. 

Before Chanyeol could even see his face upclose, the stripper turns around at nilapat ang likod n'ya sa katawan ni Chanyeol, grinding his ass slowly against the latter's crotch. Ramdam ni Chanyeol ang buttplug na naka-konekta sa kanya habang kumikiskis ang katawan nito. He holds unto the back of Chanyeol's neck habang ang isa n'yang kamay ay kinuha ang kay Chanyeol and the stranger puts it on his choker-clad neck pababa sa dibdib n'ya hanggang sa tyan at pusod at huminto at the spot where his crotch is, barely a few inches away from the stripper's hard on. 

Tangina, Chanyeol... Mali ito, bakit ka tinitigasan sa stripper, may Baekhyun ka! May Baekhyun kang papakasalan!

Napalunok s'ya nang humarap sa kanya muli ito at nagiwan ng mga halik sa leeg n'ya habang bumababa ito papaluhod sa harap mismo ng tumitigas na n'yang tite. 

Shit, shit, shit, he thought habang pinapanood itong humahalik mula sa binti n'ya papataas sa hita n'ya all while still fucking moving his hips to the beat of the music. 

"Tangina, sandali!" he exclaims bago pa maibaba ng stripper ang zipper ng pantalon n'ya. 

Chanyeol backs up habang umiiling, "Hindi pwede! May fiancee ako, putangina! Hindi ako makikipag-sex with a random stranger, a stripper at that! Salamat na lang," 

He fishes out his wallet at bumunot ng sampung tag-iisang libo. "Here, take this and go." 

Nakaluhod pa rin ang stripper sa sahig pero imbes na tumindig ito at kunin ang perang inaalok n'ya, ngumisi ito habang nakatitig sa mga mata n'ya.

His eyes widen when he realizes kung anong ginagawa nito. 

The stripper tilts his head back, almost dropping the bunny ears headband in the process while palming his cock clad in red lace panties. Napaawang ang mga labi n'ya habang nasasarapan sa ginagawa, hindi pa ito nakuntento at ipinasok ang kamay sa loob bago sinalsal ang sarili. 

"Stop!" Chanyeol shouts. "I said take this and go!" 

Hindi makapaniwala si Chanyeol na naapektuhan s'ya sa ginagawa ng taong ito. He doesn't want to feel this way towards a stranger samantalang si Baekhyun, nasa bahay at inaantay s'yang makauwi. 

This is so fucking wrong at ayaw n'yang magloko kay Baekhyun. God knows how much he feared almost losing that man before. Ayaw na n'yang mangyari ulit. 

In anger and frustration, Chanyeol stomps his way towards the other man and picks him up by his arm para kaladkarin palabas pero pumiglas ito at bigla s'yang sinunggaban ng halik. 

The stranger is quick to shove his tongue inside Chanyeol's mouth and to the taller's utter confusion, he fucking likes the way he tastes. It's familiar to how Baekhyun tastes like but a voice in his head scolds Chanyeol for liking it. 

Magpo-protesta na sana s'ya pero naunahan s'yang maitulak nito sa may sofa. 

"Don't-" 

"Shut the fuck up." he retorted before mounting Chanyeol's lap. 

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Chanyeol nang magsalita ito. He cannot be fucking wrong about it, he knows that voice all too well. 

But his thoughts begin to cloud again when the man hovering above his lap takes his lips for a deep, passionate kiss again. 

Baekhyun grabs Chanyeol's hands at puts it on his ass, moaning at the contact. He grabs Chanyeol's hair, leaning his head back before licking a bold strip on his throat making him groan. 

"Fuck, sandali- I, I need to see your face." 

Baekhun pulls back, chuckling. Dinilaan nya ang mga labi n'yang namamaga na from their kiss bago n'ya hinablot ang maskarang suot at tuluyang itinapon sa sahig kasama ng alter ego n'yang stripper na kanina pa nagpapalito sa isip ng fiance n'ya. 

Chanyeol gasps loudly. "M-Mahal?!" 

"Surprise, I guess. Ano, pasado na ba ako bilang stripper?" 

He takes in his fiancee's new appearance. His silver hair, his make up and the bold, red lips? The fucking lace on his body and the stockings?! 

"Tangina, halos mabaliw na ako kakapigil sa sarili ko dahil ayokong tigasan sa isang stripper tapos... ikaw pala yan?! Kanina pa ako natatakot na baka hiwalayan mo ako kapag nalaman mo tapos-" 

"Ano ba yan, ang daming sinasabi. Ayaw mo ba, ha? Hindi ba bagay?" bahagyang sumimangot si Baekhyun pero mabilis din itong nawala nang marinig ang sagot ng isa. 

"Anong ayaw?! Anong hindi bagay?! Nasisiraan na ako ng bait, kanina pa! Saan ka natuto nag-pole dancing at saan mo nakuha itong ideya mo?!" Hinapit ni Chanyeol ang bewang nito para mapalapit sa kanya. 

"Basta, mas gusto mo ba'ng ikwento ko sa'yo lahat kesa mag-sex tayong dalawa dito? Ayusin mo desisyon mo, Chanyeol Yuri." 

For a minute, they both pause. Then suddenly, Chanyeol grabs his ass and pushes his hard on against his. 

"I choose the latter." he replied in a husky voice before he begins to grind his hips. 

Sumabunot ulit sa Baekhyun sa buhok ni Chanyeol at itinangala ito bago inilapit ang mga labi pero hindi n'ya muna hinalikan. They both chase their breaths while dirtily grinding against each other. 

"Fuck, you're so gorgeous. I'm madly in love with you, Baekhyun Byun." 

"And I, with you, Chanyeol Yuri Park." 

Bigla na lang narinig ni Baekhyun ang pagkakapunit ng likuran ng panties n'ya bago s'ya binalibag ni Chanyeol sa sofa at naghubad ng damit nito. 

"How do you wanna get fucked tonight, Mahal? Do you want me to fuck you as my fiancee or... Do you want me to fuck you like you're my little whore?" 

Inangat ni Baekhyun ang sarili with his elbows at taimtim na tumingin kay Chanyeol bago sabihing, "I choose the latter... Sir." 

That's it. That's what it takes to make Chanyeol lose his shit. 

Bigla na lang n'yang pinigtal ang gitnang bahagi ng bra na suot ni Baekhyun pagkatapos ay ang panties n'ya. He looks so beautifully exposed, just how Chanyeol likes it. 

"Well, look who's awake." ngumisi s'ya kay Baekhyun bago hinawakan ang tigas na tigas na nitong tite.

Hindi mapigilan ng isa na mapa-arko ang likod n'ya sa init ng palad ni Chanyeol. 

"Come here," sinimulang laplapin si Baekhyun. 

His little fiancee moans loudly nang biglang hatakin ni Chanyeol ang butt plug n'ya. He even teasingly waves it in front if his face, "Hmm, this is interesting. You wanna be my little bunny, huh?" 

Idinapa s'ya nito, manhandling him in the process, bago sinimulang hampasin ang pisngi ng pwet n'ya. Sa bawat palo, napapa-ungol si Baekhyun sa sarap. 

"Fuck, Chanyeol- Ah!" Napa-sigaw s'ya nang biglang sumabunot sa buhok n'ya ang kamay nito at bahagyang iniangat s'ya bago bumulong sa tenga n'ya. 

"Anong Chanyeol? I'm not Chanyeol, you will only call me Sir." 

"Y-Yes... Sir." 

"Good boy." 

He pulls back at sumandal sa sofa bago inutusan si Baekhyun na kumandong ulit sa kanya but this time, ang gusto n'ya patalikod. 

He's already discarded his boxers at nilalaro ang half-hard na n'yang tite habang hinihintay pumwesto si Baekhyun. 

Ibinukaka ni Chanyeol ang mga hita n'ya bago pinakandong si Baekhyun, "Close your legs tightly, I'm gonna fuck your thighs." He presses on Baekhyun's knees para siguradihing hindi bubukaka ito bago padulasin sa gitna ng mga hita nito ang tite n'ya.

They both moan at the contact of their cocks. Walang alinlangan na nagsimulang bumayo si Chanyeol, hita pa lang ni Baekhyun libog na libog na s'ya. Samantalang ang isa, sarap na sarap din sa pagkikiskisan ng tite nila. Nakatulong na sobrang dami na n'yang pre-cum na inilabas kanina pa kaya madulas na madulas ito. 

Chanyeol nips on Baekhyun's shoulders, occassionally biting him habang ang isa n'yang kamay ay nilalaro ang utong nito. 

Nang mag-sawa sa hita n'ya pinaluhod naman ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa baba ng sofa. 

Walang ano ano'y tumayo si Chanyeol, nakasabunot ang isang kamay kay Baekhyun habang ang isa ay tinututok ang tite n'ya sa bibig nito and starts fucking his mouth brutally. 

Napalitan ng mga ungol ang musikang kaninang pumuno sa kwarto. 

"Tangina, yan, sige! Isubo mo lahat, hm! Ganyan gusto mo, di ba? Yung pinapalamon ko sa iyo ang tite ko? Sagot!" hinila nya ang buhok ni Baekhyun para pagsalitain ito. 

Humihingal na tumango si Baekhyun, "Yes, Sir! Choke mo ako sa tite mo, please- hng!" 

As told, ipinasok ulit ni Chanyeol ang burat n'ya sa bibig n'ya, hinahayaang mabilaukan s'ya sa laki at taba nito. 

With both hands, mas lalong dinuduldol ni Chanyeol ang mukha nito para mas lalong bumaon sa lalamunan n'ya ang tite nito. He lets Baekhyun lose his breath habang nakabakat ang tite n'ya sa lalamunan nito. Then, he pulls away nang tapikin ni Baekhyun ang hita n'ya. 

"Ugh," sabay na tumutulo ang luha at laway ni Baekhyun habang naghahabol s'ya ng hininga. "Gusto ko pa, please! Chupain pa kita, Sir."

And who is Chanyeol to say no to that? 

Ilang minuto pa silang nagpakasasa sa pagkain ni Baekhyun sa burat ni Chanyeol bago ito dinala ng huli sa may pole at pinakapit doon habang hawak ni Chanyeol ang balakang n'ya. 

"Nag-finger ka kanina?" 

"Yes, nag-prep ako kanina, Sir. Pwedeng pwede mo na ako kantutin." 

Biglang pinalo nito ang pwet n'ya at mahigpit na hinawakan ang panga n'ya. "Inuutusan mo ako?" 

"H-Hindi po, I'm sorry, Sir!"

Biglang biglang ipinasubo ni Chanyeol ang dalawang daliri n'ya kay Baekhyun slicking them with his saliva while slowly fucking his ass cheeks. 

"Tama na," hinugot nito ang mga daliri bago biglang ipinasok sa butas ni Baekhyun. 

"Ah! Sir!" Naiiyak sa sarap at sakit ito. Kahit anong finger n'ya sa sarili n'ya, hindi talaga mapantayan kapag daliri ni Chanyeol ang papasok sa kanya. "Ah! Ang sarap!" 

"Akala ko ba nag-finger ka, bakit ang sikip pa rin?" he darkly laughs against Baekhyun's shoulder. "Ano, gusto mo pa? Such a fucking slut." 

Sandaling hinugot ni Chanyeol ang mga daliri at yumuko bago dumura sa bukas na bukas na butas ni Baekhyun. He then puts his tongue in and eats him out like he's his last meal. 

"Ah! Shit! Ang sarap, tangina! Sige pa! Chanyeol! Fuck, don't stop!" 

To his dismay, Chanyeol pulls back. "Anong tawag mo sa akin?"

Ay, puta. "S-Sorry-" 

Chanyeol slaps his painfully hard cock. "Sinong Chanyeol? Di ba Sir ang tawag mo dapat sa akin? Wag kaya kitang kantutin?" 

"Sorry, please! Sir!" 

Iniharap s'ya ni Chanyeol at sinunggaban ng mariin na halik bago ipinasok uli ang mga daliri sa butas n'ya. He fucks him fast with his fingers, making him moan in his mouth. 

"Ano, kantutin na ba kita? Hm?" he scissors his fingers inside, sadyang pinapaluwag ang butas. 

"Opo, please, Sir!" 

"Fine." He takes Baekhyun to the couch at inihiga doon bago pumwesto sa ibabaw, and in one swift movement, sinagad ang tite n'ya sa butas ni Baekhyun. 

"SIR!" Kasabay ng sigaw n'ya ay ang pagtulo ng luha at tamod n'ya. 

Chanyeol laughs, "Kakapasok ko pa lang, naiiyak ka na?" 

"Ang sarap eh," 

"Don't worry, ang sarap sarap mo rin. Touché." sambit n'ya bago simulang bayuhin ang isa. 

"Ah! Sir, yes! Yes! Sige pa, harder!" Napapakapit s'ya aa matigas na braso nito sa sobrang lakas at bilis ng pag-kantot sa kanya. 

"Tangina, Baekhyun ang sarap mo! Ugh, shit, ang sikip sikip mo, Mahal. Hindi ako titigil hangga't hindi ka nanginginig sa sarap." 

He leans closer to lick Baekhyun's nipples, biting and sucking on them and milking him dry. Mabuti na lang at meron pang gatas si Baekhyun. 

"Hng! Shit!" 

Chanyeol wanted to change their position so he tells him to ride him next. 

Hindi naman nagalinlangan si Baekhyun at sinakyan ang tite ni Chanyeol hanggang labasan s'ya at sumirit ang tamod n'ya sa tyan nilang dalawa. 

Nanlalambot s'yang napa-sandal sa dibdib ni Chayeol at hihinto na sana pero hindi naman pumayag ang huli dahil hindi pa s'ya nilalabasan. Chanyeol fucks into him, making him cry in oversensitivity. 

"Tangina, teka! Ah! Wait- ugh!" 

"No." mariin na sagot nito habang binabayo s'ya pataas na halos mahulog na s'ya mula sa kandungan nito. "Stand up, bilis." 

Kahit nanginginig ang tuhod, sumunod so Baekhyun at hinayaan si Chanyeol na patuwarin s'ya sa sofa before fucking him mercilessly again. 

"Malapit na ako, fuck!" binaling n'ya ang ulo ni Baekhyun so he could kiss him habang sinasalsal n'ya rin ito. "Cum again."

"Mahal, hindi ko na kaya!" 

"Yes you can! Cum with me, Baekhyun." 

Kahit naman pakiramdam n'ya ay hindi na kaya ng katawan n'ya, tinigasan pa rin si Baekhyun sa palad ni Chanyeol sa ilang hagod lang. 

"Masarap? Masarap tite ko?" 

"Sobra, ugh! Fuck, lalabasan na naman ako!" nanlalambot na talaga si Baekhyun at kung hindi lang din sa yakap ng isang braso ni Chanyeol ay kanina pa s'ya bumagsak. "Sige pa! Wag mong tigilan, Mahal!" 

"I'm almost there, too. Ah, tangina! Baekhyun!" 

They both shook in pleasure as they came together. Si Baekhyun, nilabasan sa palad ni Chanyeol habang si Chanyeol, pinuno ang butas ni Baekhyun. 

"Take it! Take it! Ah, puta, iyo lahat yan! Iyo lang yan tamod ko." 

Ramdam na ramdam bi Baekhyun ang init ng likidong sumisirit sa loob n'ya as Chanyeol fucks into his ass lazily. 

At kahit tapos na, ayaw ihiwalay ni Chanyeol ang katawan n'ya. Magkadikit pa rin nang umupo s'ya sa sofa habang nakasandal sa kanya si Baekhyun. They pant as they relish in the aftermath of their euphoria. 

Lumipas ang ilang sandali ay nanatili silang tahimik at halos makatulog na nang marinig ang katok sa pintuan. 

"Hoy! Putangina, I said don't fuck in my bar eh! CY! Baekhyun! I swear to god, if I find my couch stained with your cum, tangina!" Sehun angrily screams on the other side na nakapagpatawa sa kanilang dalawa. 

"Gago, asa kang susunod sa iyo yang dalawang yan!" Jongdae commented with a chortle. 

"Baekhyun Byun, pokpok ka ng taon! Umuwi na kayo at baka hinahanap na kayo ng anak n'yo! Aba!" they hear Kyungsoo's stern voice next. 

The couple inside laughs tiredly. 

"Round two at home, baby?" 

"Baka gusto mong hindi na ako umabot sa kasal natin?" taas kilay na sagot ni Baekhyun. 

"Oo nga pala, I can't believe I'm gonna marry the sexiest, most beautiful man I have ever met in my life. Binaliw mo na talaga ako, Baekhyun. I love you."

"I love you, too Chanyeol ko."


End file.
